Breaking Dawn - Another Story
by PauchS
Summary: What if there was a German coven entangeled in the happenstances around Reneesme.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Imagine there was a German vampire coven. A coven on equal ground with the Volturi powerwise. So powerful even that no one outside the coven knew they existed. A coven that, as a whole, decided, not to murder humans but didn't resort to drinking animal blood either. Its members are able to walk in the sun and neither human nor vampire can identify them as anything other than a regular human. Every single member has a unique and powerful gift and though they would never dream to join the Volturi, they would also never stand against them. A coven whose leaders have walked the earth even before the Volturi came into being.

Such a coven lives not far off from the German north coast. All seven members feed from humans while neither killing nor turning them. They are able to live inconspicuously amongst humans, mainly due to the gift of the coven leader. A gift that alters memories, prevents suspicion and lets vampires seem human. They live on an island that everyone else thinks uninhabited and they live and work amongst humans, sometimes even making friends.

I'm part of it. My name is Amelie Melamin and soon there will come a time when we can't hide anymore.

* * *

So this is the prologue of a story I originally wrote and published in german(FanFiktion punkt de). I slightly altered it, so if you want to read the original you can find it an under my Username Umaroth. Since English isn't my native language I appreciate every advice concerning uncommon phrases or sentence structure. If you would like to read the next chapter let me know and I'll start translating the rest of the story.

Sincerely Pauch


	2. A vampire's mishaps

**A vampire's mishaps**

The day was already of for a bad start. For other people this might have been a fairly regular occurrence, everyone had good and bad days. But for a vampire, bad days got rare. After all you couldn't "get up on the wrong side of the bed" since, well… vampires never slept. There was no murdering the alarm clock or "just five more minutes, mum". Also there rarely ware any arguments about who got to use the bathroom first, because A: The whole matter wasn't time sensitive, and B: everyone had his own bathroom anyway.

Nevertheless, my streak of bad luck began almost exactly at midnight.

I was bone tired. Not the "I need to sleep three days straight" kind, but rather a mental dizziness that was caused by an over-use of my special abilities. I'm able to read, speak and write every human known language. I was not quite sure why I needed to train my abilities, but Sunna, my coven leader ordered me to anyway.

Despite the strain being solely mental I liked to take a shower afterwards. Since I it was only one am I didn't need to get dressed just yet. So I just flopped down on my bed and grabbed the book I had read last. It was a handwritten manuscript about African myths that was written in an almost forgotten dialect. My mother tongue is Dutch but thanks to my special abilities it was no hardship to read texts in their original language.

Much to my dismay the newest member of our coven, Marius chose exactly this moment to enter my room. He wasn't yet a full member of the coven and I liked to call him "the personification of my misfortune". He was unduly obsessed with me and I really regretted not bothering to put on clothes right now. His eyes roamed my body with a lecherous expression. As fast as I possibly could I reached for the blanket to wrap it around me. Then, despite how ridiculous it had to look I straightened myself up and growled at he much bigger vampire. He took a step backwards, still grinning like a maniac and extended an envelope in my direction.

"I just wanted to deliver this letter personally." He waved it once. "But if your state of …undress is a proposition..."

"Leave", I growled, "right now!"

"Of course, my apologies" With a small bow and a last grin he left the room. The letter was carelessly flung on the bedside table.

I sighed and decided to get dressed to avoid further embarrassment, but had to discover, that all my school uniforms were ruined. I was a teacher for English and French at a school on Wangerooge, an island that was close by. The school had mandatory school uniforms, even for the teachers, which consisted of a simple white blouse and either a dark blue skirt or trousers. I originally possessed five of each but due to certain happenstances the number of blouses was reduced to exactly none. Namely, Milan, my sisters mate, had elected to die them red. There were only two left, before I could rescue them. Since I really disliked shopping I decided that two blouses were still enough. But unfortunately one had gotten ripped in a scuffle for the remote and another sported a coffee stain from the day before.

So now I stood before the task of getting a white blouse before school started at 8am. Since we lived in a tourism region most stores didn't open until 9am. That left borrowing a blouse from someone. My first choice was my sister Sophie.

I dressed in one of the red blouses and proceeded to knock on my sister's bedroom door. Every couple in our coven had a floor of their own. Only Marius and I had to share one, since we hadn't found our mates yet.

When even after waiting two minutes and knocking several times nobody opened the door I just let myself in. I really could've done without the sight that greeted me. I silently cursed the sound-proof doors that Sunna had had installed. Of course they didn't stop all noise, but they were muffled enough that I hadn't identified them correctly.

Hurriedly I left and went to Sunna's rooms instead. Both, she and her mate Roman didn't like their privacy invaded, so I didn't dare to enter this room without permission. I wasn't quite sure how old they were, but they had probably seen more than a thousand years. Sunna's special ability was to change memories, which made her immensely powerful. And while Roman's ability wasn't that useful he was still a formidable fighter. They both had been trained by a Romanian vampire coven, which was later extinguished by the Volturi.

Roman opened the door almost as soon as I had knocked. He put a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from entering, before he asked: "Is this about Marius again? Sunna told me to relay her apologies, but in that case she isn't willing to hear any more complains."

"That's not what this is about!", I assured him. "Though he bothered me again.", I added for myself. Of course Roman took notice of it, but he carefully ignored it. Instead he allowed me access to the room, which looked as medieval as ever. Roman fitted perfectly in the surroundings. He and Sunna as well, loved antiques and they had made it their profession to return them to their optimal state.

I took a step into the room and waited till Sunna was done feeding from a dazed young man. We didn't kill humans. Roman would drop him on the main land some time later and the only thing he would remember was an amazing night with Sunna. Only Missy and Adam didn't feed directly from humans, since they were both extremely jealous. They resorted to the use of blood banks. Cold blood was disgusting, but not nearly as bad as animal blood.

Finishing her meal Sunna handed the stupidly grinning human to Roman and turned to look out of the great panorama window. Turning her back to me she asked: "What do you want?"

It sounded exasperated, as if she expected another complaint about Marius. Or maybe she was just annoyed that I interrupted her meal.

"I hope for your sake that this isn't about Marius again.", she said, proving my first guess.

"But he is a...", I tried to protest.

"…sexist lecherous asshole, I know. But you came for something else…", she demanded in a tone that forbade objections.

"Yeah…", I had to think for a moment to remember what I came here for. "I just wanted to ask if you have a white blouse that I could borrow."

"I have to disappoint; you will have to buy a new one."

Already thinking about where I could do just that I sighed and left the room. Passing the door, I turned around again and bowed out with an: "As you wish Lady Cartwright."

Sunna shook her head. "You very well know that I never possessed that title."

I countered the customary answer with a small grin and left the room for good.

The grin vanished as the door closed behind me. Where could I get a blouse this early? Damn, as a vampire a shouldn't have such a bad start in the day. Maybe Fortuna hated me.

* * *

So this is the first real chapter. I hadn't imagened translating my story this difficult. I am a bit of a perfectionist concerning my stories, so I can't just translate it but have to rewrite it entirely, because the whole thing doesn't sound right in English. I don't know when I'll find time for the next chapter but I'll try my best.


End file.
